


Thus Far

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Mufasa is female, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Mufasa was down in the gorge, practicing her roar. She wasn't a cub any more, not really, and she would need a loud roar for chasing off intruders from the Pride Lands.





	Thus Far

Mufasa was down in the gorge, practicing her roar. She wasn't a cub any more, not really, and she would need a loud roar for chasing off intruders from the Pride Lands. Once she was queen...

She frowned at her brother when he leapt down, landing neatly beside her. "You were supposed to stay at the rim!" Mufasa could hear the sharpness in her tone, but she had been trying to roar, had definitely been daydreaming, and he had interrupted both. Her plan had been that Scar stay up there out of her way, listening. Mufasa was sure she could roar loudly enough to be heard that far, soon.

Scar gave her a cool look that when they were younger would have gone with a whine that she was bossy. They were both grown past whining, though. He had the wispy start to a mane, which Mufasa envied a little as a visual sign of getting older. She was bigger than she used to be, more solidly built than Scar in fact; he was lean.

He had nicks and scratches on his face, his chosen name suiting him better and better. Although fateful minutes younger, Scar had already been allowed on patrols, while Mufasa had to remain within the Pride Lands. She was going to be queen, and for that very reason Scar was allowed more freedom. It wasn't fair.


End file.
